Jeepers Creepers 2
| runtime = 104 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $17 million | gross = $63.1 million }} Jeepers Creepers 2 is a 2003 American horror film written and directed by Victor Salva. The film stars Ray Wise and Jonathan Breck. The film was released on August 29, 2003. It is the sequel to Jeepers Creepers. Plot After his son is set upon by a scarecrow that seems to have come alive, farmer Jack Taggart Sr. (Ray Wise) and his son, Jack Taggart Jr. (Luke Edwards), go looking for an explanation. Meanwhile, a bus carrying high-school students breaks down nearby, and a creature known as the Creeper (Jonathan Breck) starts a killing spree. The elder Taggart soon realizes that the killings and the attack on his son are connected, and, after alerting the community to be on guard, he aims to pummel the Creeper. Cast *Jonathan Breck as the Creeper *Ray Wise as Jack Taggart, Sr. *Luke Edwards as Jack "Jackie" Taggart, Jr. *Garikayi Mutambirwa as Deaundre "Double D" Davis *Nicki Aycox as Minxie Hayes *Eric Nenninger as Scott "Scotty" Braddock *Travis Schiffner as Izzy Bohen *Marieh Delfino as Rhonda Truitt *Billy Aaron Brown as Andy "Bucky" Buck *Lena Cardwell as Chelsea Farmer *Josh Hammond as Jake Spencer *Al Santos as Dante Belasco *Kasan Butcher as Kimball "Big K" Ward *Drew Tyler Bell as Jonny Young *Diane Delano as Bus Driver Betty Borman *Thom Gossom, Jr. as Coach Charlie Hanna *Tom Tarantini as Coach Dwayne Barnes *Shaun Fleming as Billy Taggart *Justin Long (cameo) as Darius "Darry" Jenner Reception Critical response Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, reports that 23% of 122 surveyed critics gave the film a positive review; the average rating is 4.2/10. The site's consensus reads: "Jeepers Creepers 2 is competently made, but it doesn't have the scares of the original." Metacritic rated it 36/100 based on 29 reviews. Andy Klein of Variety wrote, "Few things are scarier than a sequel to a bad movie, but, in fact, Jeepers Creepers 2 is substantially better than its predecessor, even while staying strictly within the genre's well-defined boundaries." Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "The sequel has got the creepy bits down cold but lacks a fair share of scares." Roger Ebert, writing for The Chicago Sun-Times, rated the film one out of four stars and said, "Victor Salva's Jeepers Creepers 2 supplies us with a first-class creature, a fourth-rate story, and dialogue possibly created by feeding the screenplay into a pasta maker."In The New York Times, Dave Kehr wrote that creature lacks personality when the concept is retooled into a film series. Gene Seymour of the Los Angeles Times wrote that the sequel lacks the mood of the first film, and the teen protagonists are too annoying to draw the audience's sympathy. However, Seymour praised Wise's performance. In a positive review, Nathan Rabin of The A.V. Club called it "the rare sequel that's not only bigger than its predecessor, but also better". Category:2003 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American horror films Category:Horror films Category:Fourth Wall Category:Rated R